Valentines Day with a Death God
by LesaCarstairs
Summary: Sadie explains to Anubis what valentine's day is about. Anubis decides to plan a valentine's day date for Sadie. Sanubis one-shot. Anubis and Walt are not the same person. It's just Anubis. Posted a week early. I was inspired.


**In this story, Walt and Anubis are not the same person. Sadie is 17. Hope you enjoy. I know, it's a bit early. I woke up this morning and I was inspired to write it. So now I'm posting it.**

Sadie's POV

The temperature was decent for a February day in Brooklyn. I dressed in some blue jeans, red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and boots. I was walking down to the graveyard. It was valentine's day. Carter and Zia, Jaz and Walt, and other couples in the Brooklyn house were enjoying there time together. I wanted to go to the graveyard to see Anubis. I know, there was not a very good chance that Anubis was going to be there. I continue walking anyway. I get to the graveyard and push the gate open. I walk down the pathway until I get deeper into the graveyard.

"Lady Kane," Anubis says. I turn around and see him standing there. He looked the same as he always did. His tousled black hair and his melting brown eyes. Anubis wore grey jeans with tears in the knees. He wore a white t-shirt that had some holes in it along with his leather jacket over it. He wore boots similar to mine.

"For the last time jackal boy," I say. "I have a name. It's- "

"Sadie," Anubis says. Anubis rarely said my name. I loved the way it sounded when he says my name. I know, that's a little odd, but so is being in love with a death god that you not supposed to date. Which we really weren't no matter how much I wanted too. "I know."

"Then use that instead of Lady Kane," I say.

"Sorry," He says. "What brings you here? I assume you came to the graveyard to see me."

I put my hands in my pockets. "You never know, I could be here to see." I read the gravestone in front of me. "Henry Wilson."

"Henry Wilson died of old age 100 years ago," Anubis crosses his arms.

"I mainly came here to escape the Brooklyn house since it's valentine's day," I say.

"What is valentine's day?" He tilts his head a little.

"You seriously don't know?" I ask.

"No," He says.

"Maybe you should make us a seat mummy boy," I say.

"Mummy boy?" He asks. "I prefer the other one, Jackal boy." Anubis makes a bench out of mummy wrappings and we sit. Anubis didn't make it very big so our bodies touched when we sat together. "So, what is this valentine's day?"

"Well," I say. "Valentine's day is kind of like a day of love for the mortals. Usually people will take their girlfriends or boyfriends out on dates and buy them presents, flowers, chocolates. They pretty much just spend time together and tell each other how much they love each other."

"I wonder if Hathor knows of this day," Anubis comments. "She would love it."

"Yeah," I say. "Well she's a love goddess so, I'm sure she knows about it."

"So, you came here to avoid valentine's day?" He asks. "Do you not like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it," I say. "It's that I'm single and I've never really celebrated it before.

"So, your avoiding valentines because you never celebrated it before," He says.

"I'm avoiding valentine's day because I have no one to celebrate it with," I say. I used to have a crush on Walt until he started dating Jaz. My next option was Anubis, but it was forbidden.

"Lord Osiris needs me," Anubis comments a couple minutes of staying silent. He gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I say. "Go."

I get up to leave. "Sadie wait," He says. "Come back here later. At six tonight. We can hangout then."

"Sure," I say. "I'll see you later."

Anubis smiles before he disappears. I decide to walk back to the Brooklyn house. I make my way up to my room. I had four hours before I had to meet Anubis again later.

I changed into a short burgundy circle skirt and a lose fitting black pullover sweater. I put on my boots and my jacket over it. I decided to change to look cute. I brushed my hair left it down. I currently didn't have any highlights in my hair so it was just plain caramel blonde. I walk down the steps and to the door.

"You look cute," A voice says. "Where are you going?"

I turn to see everyone's favorite annoying brother. Carter Kane. "Hey Carter," I say. "How's it going? Don't you have a date or something?"

"Zia and I are going to watch a movie upstairs," Carter says. "Where are you going? Dressed like that."

"I'm going to take myself to dinner," I say.

"Alone," Carter says.

"Yes Carter, alone," I say. "I don't have a boyfriend, it's valentine's day, I'm taking myself to dinner."

"Have fun," Carter says. Carter probably suspected that was not what I was doing. He figured I wasn't going to change my excuse. "Be back by 10."

"Yes sir," I roll my eyes and leave the house. I make my way to the graveyard. I pull out my phone. 5:59. I put my phone in my pocket. I hold my hands together and walk around. A few minutes have passed and I still saw no sign of Anubis.

"Sadie," A voice says. I turn to see Anubis. He had changed his outfit. He wore black jeans, a button up shirt, his leather jacket, and boots. He had a single rose in his hands. He smiles and holds the rose out for me to take. I take it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Giving you a valentine's day date," He says. "You said you never celebrated one. I thought I might set one up for you and then you can't say you never celebrated one."

"So, Osiris didn't really need you earlier?" I ask.

"Well he did," He says. "Just not for long."

I twirl the rose in my hands. "So where are we going on this date?" I ask and walk up to him.

Anubis smiles. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He holds out his hand. "If you trust me, take my hand."

"What if I don't trust you?" I ask.

"Just take my hand anyway," Anubis says. "I worked to hard for you to bail on me now."

"I think my sassy comments are starting to rub off on you jackal boy," I say taking his hand. Anubis and I were no longer in the graveyard. Instead we were in an apartment.

"It's an apartment that I have," Anubis says. "When I don't feel like being in the hall of judgement."

There was a table in the kitchen that had candles, wine, and a red table cloth with a couple of plates and silverware. "You know I'm not old enough to drink. I'm seventeen."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," Anubis says. "Besides, it's completely your choice. I have water if you rather have that."

"What Carter doesn't know won't kill him right?" I ask.

"That's not how death works," Anubis says.

"It's a metaphor Anubis," I say.

Anubis takes off his jacket. He grabs a box of chocolates. "Your mother told me that you like chocolates with caramels in it like her."

"You told my mom about this?" I ask.

"She's fine with it," Anubis says. "I did tell her not to tell Lord Osiris."

Anubis pulled some food out of the oven. It was spaghetti. I'm assuming it was to keep it warm while he came to get me. Anubis and I eat. Once were finished, I go to sit on the couch while he cleans up. I had taken my jacket and my boots off. I open the chocolates and eat one. Anubis finishes cleaning and come over to sit by me.

"Thanks for doing this," I say.

"No problem," Anubis says. "I just wanted you to have a good valentine's day."

"I love you," I say. Then I realized what I said. Shit! Why did I say that to him? "I mean, I didn't mean I love you. I mean…" I'm interrupted by Anubis kissing me. The last time he kissed me was 4-5 years ago. My thirteenth birthday.

"I love you Sadie," Anubis says. I smile and lean in to kiss him.

Anubis's lips were soft and warm. He kissed me back. I move my arms up to his neck and he moves his to my waist. As we deepen the kiss, Anubis pulls me onto his lab. I rest my legs on each side of him. He secures me by wrapping his arms around my back. Anubis then decides to move his lips from mine to my neck. I felt the skin that he kissed burning to the touch. I closed my eyes and messed with his hair. Anubis puts his lips back onto mine. We move so that I was laying with my back on the couch and he held himself up above me. I moved my hands from his neck to his shirt. I unbuttoned it as he kissed me. Once I had unbuttoned it all the way I place my hands on his chest and stomach. Anubis moved one of his hands to my shirt and attempted to pull it over my head. I let him struggle a minute before helping him. Anubis placed his hand on my side. His hand on my skin gave me a slight burning sensation. Anubis and I break apart due the sound of a phone. Anubis pulls a phone out of his pocket. I wasn't aware he had a phone until now. He picks up.

"Hello," Anubis says. "Lord Osiris…. You need me…. Right now… okay…I'll be there in a few minutes."

Anubis hands up the phone. He looks at me. "I heard," I say. "You have to go."

"I'm sorry," Anubis says. He stands up with his shirt still unbuttoned. I study his chest and stomach as I watch him button the shirt back up.

I snap out of it and pick up my shirt and put it back on. I grab my jacket, my boots, the chocolates, and the rose. Anubis comes up to me and kisses me. He makes a portal for me to go through.

"Bye Sadie," He says. "We should have another date sometime."

"We should," I say. "I'd love that."

Anubis smiles and kisses me one more time. "Until next time, Sadie."

"Bye, jackal boy." I smile before stepping through the portal. I end up in the living room of the great room. I take my jacket off and carry it up to my room. I change into some pajamas before going down to the kitchen to get some water. I checked the time. It was 9:30. I hadn't realized that I spent so much time with Anubis. I head back up to my room and I'm stopped by Carter.

"Hey," He says. "How was your date with yourself?"

"Great," I say.

Carter looks at me and smiles. "Are you sure you were by yourself?"

"Yeah," I say. "Why?"

Carter laughs and shakes his head. "Look at your neck when you get back in your room." Carter walks away.

I go back to my room and look in the mirror. "Dammit," I say. I performed a quick healing spell to make the mark on my neck from Anubis to disappear. I was annoyed with my brother for laughing. I was going to get him back for this eventually. I lay in my bed. It was Valentine's day and my valentines was a death god. Let's just say, the life of Sadie Kane is a bit complicated.


End file.
